


a part of something like this

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5; zenith: Halfway up a Japanese mountain, Junsu yells for the joy of it, to hear it echoing back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a part of something like this

Halfway up a Japanese mountain, Junsu yells for the joy of it, to hear it echoing back to him. Layered under the ghost of his own voice he hears Yoochun and Changmin talking, Yunho laughing at Jaejoong's loud insistence that he doesn't need a stick, repeated tripping be damned.

"Not quite top of the world, yet, Junsu-yah!" Yoochun shouts back at him. "And you're going to be the last one there if you don't keep up!"

"Not with you around," Junsu replies, breaking into a run to catch up with the rest of them. "Bet I can beat your lazy ass to the top any day of the week."

Junsu dodges the swat Yoochun aims at him and darts past towards Yunho and Jaejoong, tossing a wink at Changmin as he goes. Behind him, he catches Changmin saying that for once he's with Junsu on this, and Yoochun's indignant gasp. Junsu's smile widens as he throws an arm around Yunho's shoulders, dropping his weight against Yunho's back so hard that Yunho staggers. Jaejoong reaches out to steady them both, laughs as he says, "Careful! Yunho's getting old and can't carry you any more!"

Yunho bares his teeth at Jaejoong. "If I'm old, what does that make you?"

"A wise and ancient master," Jaejoong says smugly.

"Only in your dreams," Changmin replies, just behind them. Junsu turns to see that Yoochun and Changmin have caught up, laughs with them as Jaejoong tries to reach behind himself to hit Changmin and almost ends up tripping them all down the hill again.

"Falling for each other," Junsu says, and snickers to himself. There's a moment where everyone tries to figure out what he meant, and then Junsu's yelping and giggling and trying to get away from the four pairs of hands going for his ribs. He doesn't care what the others say, he knows he's got to the top already.


End file.
